


Tired

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Italy, M/M, tiredness, working, xfactor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really cant do titles. Basically, Mika is tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

Mika had been working almost non-stop for a couple of weeks. He had recently released his fourth album, No Place in Heaven, and as a result had done interviews and radio shows non-stop, as well as preparing for another season of XFactor, the television series that he was a part of in Italy. 

He had barely enough time to sleep, napping fitfully in the car between different studios and had hardly spoken to his family or Andy, apart from a few hurried phone calls. 

As a result, Mika was exhausted. He had just finished a radio DeeJay interview and was on his way back to his Italian apartment for what felt like the first time in years. He had a few days with nothing scheduled and he planned on spending it with Andy and the dogs, maybe catch up with his family.   
Andy was generally very understanding of how demanding Mika’s career could be. Between promotional event, tv, writing music and pleasing fans, little time was left for the singer to kick back and relax. This was why Andy always made the most of the precious moments where they were both together because he had no idea when time would once again not be on their side 

Mika climbed out of his car and muttered his thanks to the driver, who smiled, tipped his hat and drove off, leaving Mika to fit the key into the lock of the front door of his house and open his door. 

The first thing he noticed was nearly being bowled over by Melachi and Amira, who had their tails wagging and were barking joyfully. Mika laughed and pet both of them on the head in turn while kicking the door shut behind him.

Andy had heard the commotion and rushed into the hall. At the sight of the blonde haired man a smile lit up Mika’s face and all of the worries and stress over the past few weeks seemed to melt away leaving Mika feeling peaceful. 

Mika removed his coat and hat, putting them on hooks that had been attached to the wall nearby, and Andy grabbed his hand, dragging him into the living room. They sat down side by side on the sofa and were soon joined by the dogs who were averse to not being the centre of attention at every given moment. 

An episode of SpongeBob squarepants was playing on the tv and Mika relaxed into Andy’s side to watch. It was a childish cartoon, but sometimes Mika liked watching something that didn’t make him think and watching a cartoon sponge making Krabby Patties and hanging out with a pink starfish definitely didn’t require much concentration. 

When one episode ended, another began straight after it without a commercial break confirming Mika’s suspicion that Andy had secretly brought the SpongeBob boxset. He didn’t mind, of course. Mika had definitely brought some weird shit over the years. Andy grinned mischievously at Mika, realising he had been caught out. 

The dim lighting, the comfortable sofa and the feeling of Andy’s warm body beside him, soon lulled Mika to sleep, his arms wrapped around Andy and his head resting on his arm. 

Andy put his arm over Mika, resting on his lower back and rubbing soothing circles into his skin. Mika often came home from work completely drained and had fallen asleep cuddled up to Andy on the sofa. Andy would always let him sleep a little and then carry him up the stairs, careful not to disturb him before removing his clothing and tucking him into bed, joining him a few moments later. 

The dogs would often jump up onto the bed and lay down next to them, Melachi rubbing her cold nose against Mika’s hand and Amira making herself comfortable lying next to Andy. 

Mika would wake up the next morning and the first sight he would see would be Andy and the dogs and this would be enough to put a smile on his face for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and Kudos of you like of have any ideas of things you want me to write.


End file.
